


Heavy In Your Arms

by rebelkingbell



Series: Ceremonials [4]
Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelkingbell/pseuds/rebelkingbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy betrays Neutron by selling him out to Eustace, what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this was some sort of deep betrayal on Cindy's part. I love the Eustace/Jimmy/Cindy betrayal storyline on the show simply because it gives viewers such insight into Cindy's character. I wanted to keep the actual reason for the betrayal vague so readers could come to their own conclusions. Maybe Cindy sold some important secret/blueprint to Eustace in exchange for power or attention or leverage over Neutron?
> 
> On another note, I slipped in a reference to Lady Macbeth because I felt it was fitting. My love for writing dark! J/C never ends...

_My love has concrete feet_  
_My love's an iron ball_  
_Wrapped around your ankles_  
_Over the waterfall._

_This will be my last confession_  
_'I love you' never felt like any blessing_  
_Whispering like it's a secret_  
_Only to condemn the one who hears it_  
_With a heavy heart._

_**\- Heavy In Your Arms** _

* * *

 

The accusation comes like a bullet, lodging itself in the crevice of her shoulders.

"I thought you'd changed."

Blonde wisps of hair blow against her face, sheltering her cheeks from the faint sting of tears. Four words. Four damning words.

"It was my fault." He offers, voice low and soft. She doesn't turn to face him. Maybe if she looks out at the city spread out before her long enough, she'll evaporate and disappear into the maze of steel and skyscrapers.

"I let my—attraction get in the way of my work. But never again."

She can picture the indignant expression on his face. And yet, she must say something despite her sudden hatred. The branches are burning all around her. She needs a limb to hang on to. Some resting place for her heavy heart.

"I wouldn't have done it, James." Using his first name is hardly something she's used to, but dire situations call for formal measures.

"I seriously doubt that…Cynthia."

She winces at the sound of that distant name. She's blocked it out of her mind. The mere thought of it, the mere utterance of that cruel name incites some unpleasant memories. Screaming. Crying. Shattered glass. A broken home, a devastated child. He knows about all of this. He'd been the one to piece her back together, the one who'd taken it upon himself to tie up her frayed ends.

She is certain this callous gesture signifies a goodbye of some sort. But if she must drown in guilt, she will drag him along with her. He must bear the weight of her betrayal, just as she must bear the weight of his disappointment.

"I wouldn't have done it if you'd treated me like an equal." She pronounces, throwing caution to the wind.

He takes a few steps towards her, but she heads closer to the ledge. His bloodshot eyes dart towards her bare back.

"I never viewed you as anything less."

Her jaw clenched as he laid a hand across her spine. If only he knew how that perilous pound of blood and pain locked behind her ribs ached, he would retreat and run far far away.

"Spare me, Neutron." She spat. "We've never been equals. Right from the start. You had me pegged as the snide girl. Second best. Silver medalist."

"I had you pegged as something, sure. Whatever it was, this wasn't it."

"And what would that be?" She chastises herself internally. She knows what she is. She doesn't need to hear it from him.

"A petty sellout."

He laces his arms up to her collarbone, spinning her around to face him. Her emerald eyes are filled with venom. The poison in her gaze is enough to paralyze him. For all her theatrics, she's better suited to be an actress than a scientist- she looks the part of an innocent flower, but in truth, she is almost always the serpent hidden beneath it.

"I didn't listen to a single person who warned me about you." He brings his hands up to her throat and closes his grip around it softly. She doesn't say a word.

"For the first time in my life I ignored statistically overwhelming evidence in favor of emotion." She closes her eyes as she takes in the implications of his words.

She finally manages to get something out. "I just wanted you to-"

"Please enlighten me." He tips her chin upwards. Her eyelashes flutter innocently.

"I just wanted you to-notice me. I always feel like I'm screaming into a void trying to get your attention."

"So you resorted to your childhood antics and double crossed me at the first sign of difficulty?"

"Maybe if you took some responsibility for once." She suggested bitterly.

A flash of pain shot across his features. "I'll take responsibility this time, Cynthia."

He left a gentle kiss on her forehead and then pulled away completely, putting himself at a distance from her. His blue eyes were an icy well of indifference.

"Loving you was my mistake. A mathematical oversight, perhaps."

With these words, he retires, footsteps echoing against the dusty red brick floor until she can no longer hear them.

She's studied black holes at length, but she's never thought to mimic one. Consuming everything and everyone in her path until nothing remains but emptiness. Emptiness and errant despair.


End file.
